suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Carlyle
Nick Carlyle is a character in Lollipop Chainsaw. He is the boyfriend of protagonist Juliet Starling. After he is reduced to only a severed head, Juliet attaches him to her hip and he accompanies her throughout her journey. Appearance and Personality In full-bodied form, Nick wears the blazer of San Romero High School, and looks the typical jock. Following this, he somehow retains a little of the tie. After the initial shock of his new situation, Nick accepts it rather quickly. He spends much of the game acting as the straight man to Juliet's bubbly obliviousness and the audience surrogate to the bizarre events they're witnessing, but he has his share of humour as well. The pair's banter lends atmosphere to the proceedings. Some of Nick's comments and his final self-sacrifice reveal a strong sense of morality. By the beginning of Chapter 5, Nick has grown weary and depressed, and begs Juliet to leave him behind. She refuses, and he spends most of the rest of the next two chapters disparaging her and acting moody. By the time she defeats Killabilly, however, and is BSOD'ing at the apparent death of her father, he offers words of encouragement, seeming to have recovered his old personality. Story On Juliet's 18th birthday, Nick is scheduled to meet her family, but a zombie outbreak overtakes their school, delaying their plans. He fights off his attackers Juliet races to his side but just as she reaches their planned meeting spot he is fatally bitten. With no alternative, Juliet cuts his head off with her chainsaw and binds it to a piece of metal with a magic ritual. She attaches him to her hip and they head off. When Juliet defeats Killabilly and ventures inside his body, her zombie-battling instructor Morikawa phones to tell her that the only way to finally defeat him is to slot Nick's head into Swan's headless body and issue a self-destruct command, which will kill Nick. After some persuasion, Juliet does as she is told and the two kiss goodbye. However, Nick awakens orbiting the Earth, as Morikawa's disembodied voice tells him that he is to be rewarded for his bravery, but there has been a slight mix-up. As it turns out, Nick's body was supposed to be restored, but he ended up with Morikawa's instead. He and Juliet rejoice regardless, and they, her father, Cordelia, and Rosalind all head to the Starlings' house for the birthday celebration. Powers and Abilities As a decapitated head, Nick spends most of his time helpless and mostly immobile, but he does contribute from time to time. Every so often, a zombie that Juliet kills will leave behind a blue, headless corpse. Nick can then be slotted onto its neck, at which point he will begin a QTE, making his way towards some obstacle while Juliet cheers him on. If he reaches it without the player making too many mistakes, the obstacle will be dismantled, his head will magically fly back to Juliet's hip, and the two can proceed. More significantly, as long as she holds at least one Nick Ticket, Juliet can, at any time, call upon his Nick Roulette ability. This will bring up a series of X's and depictions of Nick's face; she starts with access to only one, but the X's become fewer and the faces more numerous as she purchases more possible effects. If she lands on an X, Nick Roulette will fail, but if she hits a face, Nick will unleash the corresponding ability. After one use the ability must cool down until the next section of the chapter. Category:Characters in Lollipop Chainsaw